


Minhas cores

by Makitasama



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Eu ainda não sei como as cores me fazem sentir, porém eu amo todas elas e eu quero que elas me acompanhem para sempre.





	Minhas cores

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história faz parte do Desafio de Cores do grupo Esquadrão da Escrita do Facebook

Roxo é uma cor incrível

Nos meus dias de dor e sofrimento, eu amo ela

Se eu pudesse, teria tudo na cor roxa, minha casa inteira, minhas roupas, meu celular, meu computador, tudo.

Mas preto também é uma cor incrível

Eu usaria ela todos os dias, ainda mais se fosse uma blusa preta que por dentro é roxa ou uma blusa roxa que por dentro é preta.

Uma vida só com preto e roxo seria perfeita, eu seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Muitos associam roxo a hematomas, eu não, eu associo a uma felicidade totalmente diferente.

Muitos associam preto ao mal, ao ruim, eu não, eu associo a uma felicidade totalmente diferente.

Que tal um com o outro? Que tal uma felicidade preta e roxa? Por que não?

Cabelo preto com pontas roxeadas, fazendo-me exalar meus sentimentos bons só de me olhar e me olhando veria uma mascara também preta e roxa, veria roupas assim, veria minhas unhas assim.

Eu amo as cores preto e roxo, eu amo, elas me fazem entrar em uma dimensão totalmente diferente, sem elas eu estaria em uma vida pacata.

Eu preciso delas, elas precisam de mim e nós vivemos em uma bela sincronia.

"Mas você não cansa de usar só roxo e preto?"

Nunca.

Enfim, elas me fazem sentir como eu sempre quis.


End file.
